


Dernière complainte

by Melie



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death prend toujours soin d'écouter ceux dont elle a la charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dernière complainte

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Grand Maître Neil Gaiman.

Il y en a toujours. C'est presque une habitude, chez eux. Alors pourquoi la perdre à ce moment là ? Au contraire, il semblerait que ce soit une façon de se rassurer. Un dernier déni, peut-être.

Elle les écoute. Elle les écoute toujours jusqu'au bout. Après tout, elle a tout le temps du monde, elle peut bien se le permettre.

Elle les écoute. Elle les rassure tant qu'elle le peut. Prend les enfants dans ses bras quand ils se mettent à pleurer. Pas que les enfants, d'ailleurs. Rit avec eux lorsqu'ils trouvent ça drôle. Hoche la tête à la moindre de leurs remarques. Elle les comprend, elle est avec eux. C'est ça, son boulot.

Mais en fait, elle les trouve comiques, à se plaindre de choses dont ils n'auront plus rien à faire quelques minutes plus tard, de choses auxquelles ils ne peuvent plus rien changer.

 _Comment mon fils va-t-il y arriver sans moi ? Il ne va pas aller loin, c'est sûr !_ Très ironique, celle-là. Ne voit-elle pas qui tient le couteau derrière elle ?

_Oh, non, c'est pas vrai, il y a du sang sur tout le tapis ! Comment je vais faire pour nettoyer ça, moi, hein ?_

Et c'est tout, je me suis endormi, et c'est tout ? Ecoutez, mademoiselle, il me restait juste quelques affaires à régler…

Ecoutez, vous êtes bien gentille, mais j'ai changé d'avis, d'accord ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas avoir le choix…

Bon sang, voilà mes deux fils qui accourent. Vous pariez combien que leur première question sera de savoir qui héritera ? Je n'y crois pas, ma propre descendance…

Je veux ma maman. Celui-là n'est jamais comique, par contre.

La variété des dernières complaintes l'étonne toujours, différentes pour chaque individu. Oui, et cette partie là l'intéresse encore plus que celle où ils se mettent à la supplier. La partie supplications est non seulement prévisible mais très pénible.

Parfois, elle emmène son petit frère, et Dream se met dans un coin et écoute, lui aussi, tout ce qu'ils trouvent à dire. Il les regarde, elle sent ce regard bien qu'elle soit de dos. Parfois, elle se retourne et lui fait un clin d'œil et un sourire.

Il n'y a que lui qu'elle puisse emmener ainsi. Ce cher petit frère.

Mais la plupart du temps, elle les écoute seule. Les dernières complaintes des humains.

C'est son boulot, après tout.

**FIN.**


End file.
